


Happy Christmas (War is Over)

by TotallyUtterlySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, just an excuse to write these idiots being cute and festive really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyUtterlySherlocked/pseuds/TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: Mary never existed, Moriarty never happened, there's no Rosie. Just two gay fools in love at Christmas.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy Christmas (War is Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> Yet again, we're going to try to write an advent!fic. It'll be 221Bs, I think, and hopefully I'll actually keep up.
> 
> Also, I took my prompts from here: https://roquentine19.tumblr.com/post/153761991438/welcome-to-our-seasonal-fucking-cheer-2016

“John, why in God’s name is there suddenly a Douglas fir in the corner of our sitting room?” Sherlock was standing in front of the closed front door.

“It’s called a Christmas tree, you clot,” John said mildly. His hands were on his hips and he appeared to be chewing his lower lip as he surveyed the new piece of horticulture standing in the flat. Even though John couldn’t see him, Sherlock rolled his eyes, but accompanied it with a scoff so John could at least _hear_ his indignation.

John whirled around to look at him, and even though he was trying to look disapproving, the corner of his mouth was twitching. In a frankly alarming display of speed, he was toe to toe with Sherlock. “And you and I are going to decorate it today, whether you like it or not.” He softened the command by pulling the detective into a sweet, almost gentle kiss.

When they separated, Sherlock was frozen, the only movement his almost comical blinking. Inwardly, John smirked. He rarely used the power of affection for evil; and really, was forcing Sherlock to help him decorate a damn tree _so_ bad?

Finally, Sherlock seemed to come back to himself. He straightened up, clapped once, and scanned the flat. “Alright. I believe all the ornaments are in boxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to comment, and...
> 
> DFTBA darlings, :)


End file.
